


No Holds Barred on Hallows Eve

by natigail



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Demonic Possession, Flicking lights, Gen, Halloween, How Did We Get Here? Tour, Mentioned throat slashing and possession and kidnapping, Previous Attempted Murder, References to Depression, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, glitch bitch is back, jacksepticeye - Freeform, spooky atmosphere, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Anti does not appreciate being cheated out of appearing on the channel on Halloween. It’s his day. It’s the first day that he was properly able to manifest when he convinced Jack to slide the knife across his neck. Since then they have battled for control with the Irish man keeping the upper hand most of the time.But he was a naïve fucking fool if he thought he could ignore Anti on Hallows Eve and pretend like everything was fine. Even Jack’s stupid PMA wouldn’t be enough to keep him suppressed.N̴̗̋̐͘o̶̬̻̓ţ̷́̍͝ ̴̢͐̓t̸̼̔͗̈́ö̶͍͚́n̵̨̈́i̷̯̜̦͝g̸̩̯̅̇̽ḩ̸̾ţ̶̮̘́̐





	1. Halloween 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: References to slitting your own throat, general panic and unease, (I mean, it’s Anti)
> 
> If you have trouble reading Anti’s glitchy text, posting it into [this site](https://lingojam.com/ZalgoText) should help. It’s my first time writing in this fandom but I hope you like it! If the dialogue is completely unreadable to you, you can see the plain Anti dialogue in the second chapter.

Jack standing on stage in Stockholm and as usual, he was wearing a genuine smile as he came to a halt close off the show. He knew the closing monologue by heart now with how many times he had performed it and the other scripted parts of the show. It felt comfortable and easy but it was still worth it to see his words reach and impact different audiences night after night.

He was almost done with the fourth and final leg of _How Did We Get Here?_ It would be retired in less than a week, so he was soaking up every single moment as best he could. It was Halloween and several people in the audience had dressed up for the occasion. Some of them had even gone as Jacksepticeye Egos.

Jack tried to pretend that his heart hadn’t jumped a little at that when he had walked out to see the costumes when he had done the pre-show Q&A. His audience knew about the Egos but they thought they were just characters. They thought it was all editing and acting and Jack went along with it. It was much easier to explain than the reality.

He cleared his throat and grabbed a tight hold on the microphone, his smile increasing as he heard the cheers. It didn’t even drop when he felt the slightly rush of disappointment from the audience as he told them that the show was nearly over.

"Technically, I should not be here at all,” he started and the audience went quiet. “I should not be here because life didn't want me to be here. At a very young age, life got very hard for me. When I was in the log cabin I became so depressed that I didn't know what I was going to do with the rest of my life.”

The confession came easier now, after he had repeated it out loud so many times and he had been talking about his life and how he had gotten to stand where he did today. He wasn’t sharing his story to get sympathy. He was sharing it to inspire others and to let them know that it was possible to pick yourself off rock bottom, as long as you kept fighting.

“But that does not matter. What matters is that you keep fighting, is that you keep pushing forward because we all go through our problems. We all have problems whether they be small or large, it does not matter we're all going through. And the thing about this, the reason I got up here, to tell this story, specifically my story, was to show you that I did not come from anywhere special. I didn't come from a very poplar place or anything like that but that doesn't matter either. It doesn't matter where you come from. It doesn't matter what you look like. It doesn't matter what gender you are. It doesn't matter if you're straight, gay, bi or anything in between.”

As usual that sentence got such a big cheer that he had to wait a beat for everyone to stop shouting. His heart both soared and ached. He was happy that people could find acceptance here but it was horrible that they might be in home situations where they couldn’t.

“And the reason I got up here, and I know I'm _literally_ talking down to a bunch of you,” he said and gestured to the people in front just below the stage, “but I hope that it never feels like that. Because the thing I take away from doing YouTube each time, the thing that I've learnt over the five years of doing this, is that we are all people. The humanity behind it all, the community behind it all because we may look different on the outside, we may act different, we may sound different but on the inside, we're all the same. We're all people. We're all going through our struggles together.”

It could feel like you struggled alone and like no one would be able to understand you. Jack might have some very particular and unusual issues but that did not mean that his struggles were easier or worse than somebody else’s. You had to help each other out whenever you could. You had to do your best to try to be a positive beacon in the world. Jack was trying his very best.

“So it's about time we started treating each other that way, building each other up, helping each other out, instead of tearing each other down all the time. So what I want people to do, when you go out there, is go out and _be the heroes of your stories_."

The applause was instantaneous and it felt like a wave of positivity was hitting him. He took a bow and waved to the audience as he walked off stage. He could still hear them backstage, chanting and clapping.

It was exhilarating and he stayed on alert as he hung out with his crew afterwards and he went through all the gifts left for him with the merch people. He was awed by all the creative gifts, amazing art and wonderful letters. It was tradition for him to take photos of every gift and he did so happily.

He had gotten to the bottom of the pile when he found a drawing turned face down. He turned the art over and he flinched. It was a very realistic drawing of Anti.

It looked like it might have been a screenshot from the S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟video. Anti was frowning and pointing a knife straight at Jack. The perspective was incredible and it made the art feel 3 dimensional and like the knife might leap out of the drawing any moment.

Jack’s heart was racing. He could feel it picking up in his chest as his mind was cast back to the video he had filmed uploaded two years ago to the day. He had just been intending to film a fun pumpkin carving video for Halloween but _something_ had different plans.

By the time Jack had managed to regain control, the video had already been posted. He knew he couldn’t take it down because the comments and his social media were already flooded with feedback.

People loved it. They had a much more intense reaction to it than previously when Jack had relinquished control, voluntarily mind you, to some of his more considerate Egos. It wasn’t like Jack and Robin hadn’t noticed the odd second of corrupted footage on Jack’s playthrough of Five Night’s At Freddy’s Sister Location but they hadn’t been able to remove it, so Jack had made the decision to upload the videos as they were.

He had a suspicion that it might be a new Ego making itself known. It had happened three times already in the previous months and it had always been a good thing.

Jackieboy Man, Marvin the Magnificent and Dr Schneeplestein were all hilarious in their own way and Jack hadn’t minded when he had seemingly slipped into one of the characters after each other. They helped him film videos. Half the time he wasn’t sure if he was just acting out an instinctive character that he had made up subconsciously or if it was something else.

It felt fun and he was always the one in control. It had created a fresh breath of air to his channel and it was quite hilarious to play video games as someone else sometimes or challenge him to try something new.

But things had changed with Anti.

Anti wasn’t like the others.

He didn’t just come out to play when Jack wanted him to or he could need the help with creating a specific video. No. Anti wasn’t satisfied with just being granted the limelight whenever Jack felt like it.

He wanted it all the time. He wanted to be in control and he had gone so far as to attempt to murder Jack to get it.

Jack dropped the drawing he was holding as he remembered how the knife depicted had felt when it had been slid across his throat. He could have sworn that he had felt thick and warm blood spilling out from his neck. He had felt the life drain out of him and his vision had blacked out.

Anti hadn’t really killed him, not fully, because he needed Jack’s body to survive but Jack had felt like he had died and he had almost been locked away in some dark corner of his mind with someone else at the wheel of his body.

It was disturbing.

“You okay there, man?” Vernon asked as he walked into the backstage area and saw Jack sit on the floor among all of the gifts. “Ready to grab some food with the crew?”

“Yeah,” Jack said as he cleared his throat and eyed the drawing on the floor. He felt bad for the person who had clearly poured hours and hours into creating it, so against his better judgment he snapped a quick photo with it as well.

He packed the gifts back into the box to be packed up along with their other stuff before he got up to meet up with his tour family. As he went through the photos to post them on his Instagram Stories he came to the final photo with a sense of dread and anticipation.

His smile in the photo was forced at best. He moved his eyes back to the drawing and he could have sworn that he saw it glitch on his screen. He barely managed to stop himself from throwing the phone across the room.

“Everything aright?” Tucker asked at Jack’s antics.

Jack took a breath and forced air back into his lungs. He wasn’t sure when he had started holding his breath.

“Yeah, just tired and clumsy, my man,” Jack shot back, forced lightness in his voice. He was tired but he was putting on a smile anyway.

Hardly anyone knew about how Anti and the other Egos really worked. His editor Robin and ex-girlfriend knew because they needed to know but to everyone else they were just characters he had created for his YouTube channel.

He worried that if too many people knew then someone might actually have him committed or something.

It had been better this year. No new Egos had popped up in the last year, not since Jameson emerged to help with the Halloween video from last October. Of course, even then, Anti had chosen to make an appearance and interfere with the loveable mute.

But it didn’t mean that Jack hadn’t lost control every once in a while. Anti was strong and he was not to be underestimated. He was dangerous, both to Jack but also to the other Egos, which he seemed to hate with a burning passion.

The late dinner wrapped up and Jack and his crew made it back to their hotel for the night. Jack missed his home and he missed sleeping in his own bed. He had been in LA all summer and even though it had been a wonderful experience it had left him a little homesick. Coming back for only a week before heading out for tour again wasn’t ideal but he was making his way through it.

He also lived alone now. It gave him even more time to be caught up in his thoughts, so maybe touring and LA and constantly being surrounded by people had been a blessing in disguise.

When he came back to his single hotel room, he felt tired all over and all he wanted to do was crash out on his bed. It often happened after shows when the adrenalin eventually wore off. It demanded a lot of his energy and attention to perform the two hour show.

Jack was standing in the little hallway, eyeing his bed around the corner with longing. He wanted to crash out but at the same time he knew that it would be entirely possible that he wouldn’t be able to fall straight asleep despite his fatigue.

After all, he had a rather active mind and it wasn’t always easy to make it shut up. Falling asleep also meant that he was vulnerable. He had woken up from dreams he was sure had been dreamt by one of his Egos, and he would feel like them for the first few minutes after waking.

For some reason Anti hadn’t been able to make that stunt yet but Jack had never quite shaken the paranoia that it could happen and it was a fear that came to the surface now.

Maybe it was because it was Halloween or maybe it was because he had come across that drawing that a certain glitch demon wouldn’t leave his thoughts alone.

After toeing off his shoes, Jack headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He rinsed out his mouth and spit out water and toothpaste into the sink. He kept his head down and his hands had wrapped around the corners of the sink, toothbrush still clutched in his right hand.

He breathing felt a little laboured like he had been running. It was the complete opposite sensation to the one he had felt just a moment ago as he walked into his hotel room.

Jack wondered if his adrenalin was spiking again but he couldn’t come up with a good explanation for it. Until the bathroom light flickered overhead and he felt his heart start to pick up speed.

He was being ridiculous. It was just an old light bulb that needed to be changed. He had played enough horror games that such a small thing wouldn’t usually get him but for some reason it had this time. It might be because he wasn’t at his computer playing a game.

The light flickered again and this time it went out completely. Jack looked up and he caught something blurry in the mirror. Instinctively, he turned around to see if there was someone behind him but there was nothing but the empty and dark hallway.

Heart in his throat he turned back toward the mirror and he flinched away from the sight that met him. His toothbrush clanked against the floor tiles.

Before he could have sworn that it looked like a dark figure was standing behind him and looking over his shoulder but now it was just one face looking back at him.

Only it wasn’t his face.

Not entirely. It looked a lot like him but that wide creepy grin and the gash across his throat told him otherwise.

Anti. He had only ever seen him captured on camera. Jack had never been able to see him in his own reflection, not like this.

A high-pitched laughter sounded from all around him like when you were humming with an open mouth and the sounds amplified and reverberated around you.

Anti’s eyes were all black until they flickered like the light had and they looked more human. He still didn’t look human at all. His form was glitching every moment and his skin had an unnatural green tint. His teeth looked too sharp as he smiled widely.

“D̷͈̞̎̉i̷̖͆d̵̘̈́ ̵͈̏y̶̢̮͝ò̵͠ͅủ̸̯͐͜ ̶̛̪͜r̵̤̋̈́è̸͉á̴̺͇l̸̝̭̀̍ḽ̷̎y̴̤͖̒ ̵̹̽̒t̴̫͈͆h̸͚͌i̷̩͐͘n̷̼͝k̷̼̿͗ ̸̘̲͆͝ÿ̵͇̤̈́o̶͈̯̔u̸̧̯͗ ̷̧̮̓c̷̟̽̎ȯ̶͖̿ư̷̲͕͊l̴̟̔d̶̜͂̉ ̴̳̠̑͠k̴̟̰̽ē̷̺̾ͅė̵̟̤ṕ̴͉ͅ ̷̪͒m̶̫̉è̸̮͝ͅ ̷̠̦̕ǎ̷̭̞w̵̨̓a̷̙̕y̴̙̭͋̎ ̵͍͇͛o̴͕͉͒ṉ̵̤̏̐ ̸̩̳͒͆H̴̢̼͆ă̵̠͍̎l̸͕̀l̴̪͌ͅǫ̷̝̇w̶͙̓̑ŝ̷̡͇ ̵̫͗̆E̶̲͌͌v̴̹͝è̶̮̌?̸͔̒” the distorted voice spit out.

Jack took a step away from the mirror but the imagine in it did not match his movements. It was like its own separate entity and Jack was without a reflection. He could only see Anti.

“How is this even possible?” he shouted, angry and scared, at the mirror.

Anti smiled and he looked deadly. His eyes were cold and hard. “D̶̯̀i̷̘͗̎ḏ̸͂̊ ̸̜̼̉ÿ̴̳́́o̴̙͌ȕ̵͉̯ ̸̳̄f̸͕̮̃̎o̵̢͂͝r̷̢͔͊̇g̵̻̈́̌e̵̛͇̱͋t̴̛̫̐?̵̻̎”

Anti lifted his up his right hand and a knife appeared in it. He moved it to his own throat and dragged it across his neck once more.

The mirror image might not be following Jack’s movements of retreat but Jack’s right hand lifted to imitate the movement displayed in the mirror against his wishes. He could feel the sensation of the knife digging into skin and his body was panicking until he managed to tear his eyes away and down at his hand.

His empty hand. He wasn’t slicing up his own throat. Not again.

He gasped as relief surged through him but it didn’t last long because Anti was demanding attention.

“Ỳ̴̝o̶̫̞͝u̸̧̪̒ ̸̛̳̍ś̸̭̰t̷͎͗͊ǐ̶̫̱l̴̨͈̐͊l̴̺͓̃͗ ̷̩̀̍ŕ̶͎ë̸́ͅm̸̡̬̌e̵̫̜͌m̶͎͙̓b̶̺̗̀e̵̳͐r̵̥̩̂ ̷̭̃ȋ̶͍t̸͙̺̽̍,̸͕̬͗͒ ̶͍̈́d̴̨͐̅o̵̟̹̔̔n̵̹̓͠ͅ’̶̹͂̅t̴͍̀̑ ̶̩͈̅̈́y̷̬͐͗ò̶͇̟̊ŭ̸̡͉̏?̷̧̛͋ ̷̳̊M̵̮̻̈́́y̴̖̓ ̴̪́̃k̷̩̳̐̉n̵̢͋̿͜i̶̱̊̕f̷̟̽͠e̵̼̝͝ ̷͔̙̔̔s̴̪̾̕p̷͍̝̏̑i̸͔͔̓̃l̶̪͗l̶͍̆i̷̺̍͜n̶̢̰͛̇g̸̮̣̈́̃ ̷̛̳̯̇y̷̝̮͛ó̵̞u̸̡̥̽r̷̨̝̒̽ ̴̬̻̓͝b̸̨̤̎̌l̸͖̓̏o̴͇͆̈́ͅo̴̼̕d̴̞̀͋͜?̶̹̲͝ ̵̖̗̒́Y̵̻͖͒̾ỏ̸̲̣u̸̥̟̚r̴͎͈̓ ̵̥̦͛͆b̵̲̿̍o̶͖͖̔͠d̸̞͋̀y̸̙͒ ̴̯̠̌̈́s̵̹̐l̴̛̻̱u̶͕͑̆m̵̖̌p̷̨̓i̵̜̐͝n̵͓̜͆g̵̬̑̓ ̷̻̜̎́ḍ̸̖̈́̊o̴̞̜͌̆w̴̘̟̽n̵͉̝͆?̶̲̀͝ͅ ̷̢̍͆Ļ̶͓́̾i̸̘̚f̶̣̖̈́̕e̷͓͊̍l̶͔̰̾ę̷̳̍̈s̵̨̞̈͆s̶͇̚?̴̬̹̈͝”

“Shut up!” Jack screamed and stormed closer to the mirror and he was back to gripping the edges of the sink as he met Anti’s stare head on.

Anti laughed again and as much as Jack hated to admit it the sound still sent a chill down his spine. He remembered the show just the day before when a young boy had asked him to do the Anti voice. He had tried but it had fallen flat. It sounded nothing like the static and hypnotic words whispered from the demon staring into his eyes.

“I̶̻̍ ̴͚͈͐m̵̫̰̓̓a̴͔͎͝r̷̖̔k̷̘͚̎e̵̤̅d̶̡̝̅͝ ̵̝̈́̍ý̴̞͜õ̴̟͊u̶̼͘͝.̴̻͗͆ ̴̯̙̿̂Ẽ̷̖̙v̷̤̒͜͠ȇ̵̫n̶̲͝ ̷͚̍͝i̷̡̭͒f̸̳̘̃ ̶̻̇͑ȳ̶͔̰o̸̼͕͝u̶͙̜̎ ̶̗̀̀d̵͇̖̉o̸̧̩͆̽n̸̰̉̀’̶̛̹͑ţ̴̩̅̆ ̷̖͠ș̵̀͝e̶͕̾̔ẹ̶̛͓ ̶͈̌ï̶̧͚͝t̴̫̔̆ ̸͓̓ͅa̵̠̼̒͠l̶̹̕͝l̶̃̒ͅ ̵̫̘̄ẗ̷̨̩́̅h̶̹͋e̸̻͝ ̶͓̈̍t̶͇̟͊ḯ̶͙̚m̶͇̖̍è̴̥,̴̢̯͛ ̷̼̎̈y̴̖̮͆̅o̶̝̲͂u̶̡͐ ̵̘̈̓c̵͚͚͌̃a̷̞͆n̸̹̺̅͘ ̸̤̉̑s̷̢̠̓͝ẗ̶͖́ī̷̙͜ĺ̶̬͎͘l̸͓̅̊ ̶̙͇͆̓f̸͖̈́̾ͅe̵̬͇̕ê̴̙l̵̞̾̀ ̸͔͔̽͒i̵̗͖̎͛t̵̮̍,̴̱̆̍” Anti whispered as he tilted his head and his grin went even more maniacal.  

Jack’s hand went back up to his throat, finger tips tracing across the skin and he could have sworn that he felt the ragged edges of a deep wound that matched the still bleeding one that he was seeing in the mirror.

“Just fuck off, Anti. I’m the one in control,” Jack stammered out, even if he didn’t feel remotely in control of the situation. At least, Anti seemed to be trapped in the mirror.

Maybe the solution was simply leaving the damn mirror. Jack flipped off the glitch before turning on his heels and slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

His sleep was sufficiently ruined for the night but at least the glitchy sounds inside of his skull quieted down.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last.

The television in the corner turned on off its own accord and Anti’s face reappeared and if possible he looked even more furious and murderous than he had before.

“Ŷ̶̝̱̇o̴͕̗͊u̵̳͂̅ ̸̡̛͕́c̴͔͝ạ̷͙͒̃n̴̙̽’̸͚̤͌̚ť̴̫͘ ̷̫̃̉g̴̢̀͛͜ë̵̢̗́t̶̥̃ ̵̺́r̶̦̪̎͘i̵̩̊d̴̤͙̀ ̴͓͑̊o̶̻̔f̸͎̱͆͛ ̶͚̌͛ͅṁ̴̝̃e̵̠̥͝!̴̛͇̞ ̷͕͌Ì̶͇ ̵̻͉̂͘ȁ̸͓m̴̱̞̉͝ ̸̟̑y̶͎͉̔o̴̩̯̕u̸͕͐͠.̷̰̿ ̴̘̯͊Y̸͙͊o̶̡̯͗̚ȗ̵̹ ̶̨̱́w̸̡̛̞̓i̶̺̣͐̇ļ̶͈̿l̸̡͉͝ ̴̢̋̆l̸͖̃̈ò̶̺͘õ̶͈s̵̘͌e̴̗͛̊ ̶̰̹́͝t̵͕̦́̔ẖ̵͂̃ĩ̶͈̲s̶̠̦̒͐ ̸̱̩̚b̵̮̓ȁ̵̞ͅt̷̡͛t̴̡̪̀̑l̵̰͎̇e̵̘͗ ̵̣̑̊f̵̤̮͆ò̴̖ṛ̷̐ ̸͈̞͌c̷̨͉̕o̵̘̎n̷̛̘̿t̵̘͋̌r̷̞̾̈́o̴͍͔̎͛l̸͆̚͜.̸̢̞̏ ̶͚̲̅I̸̻͌t̸̡͒’̷̻͖̏s̶͈̏ ̷̛͓̖̐ȯ̵̩͍n̷̟̏l̶̠̈́̿y̵̟͖͐̆ ̶̛̟͜a̵̫̓ ̴̠͆͒m̷̝̤̅͑a̷̰̱͒t̷̰̆̏t̴͍͐ē̵̝͔̐r̴͂͜ ̶̃̍͜ǫ̷̆f̶͖͋ ̸̟̈́t̴̛̮i̶̟̠͝m̴̯͕̍̍e̶̢͐.̷̹̅”

Jack stormed over to grab the remote and he furiously pushed the off button but the TV just started glitching violently but Anti’s smug grin didn’t disappear for a moment.

“Ỳ̶̖̽o̵̞̳͒̍ứ̵̮ ̶̰͑́s̸̳͔̿h̴̛̩̻ǫ̸͈͊̔u̶̡͛̆ͅl̴̮̹͊ḑ̶̚ ̶̰̓ȟ̷͙͐a̷̳͙͒v̵̨̜̄ȩ̶̳̉͘ ̸̻̻̎k̴̬̂n̴̻̲̐̒o̶̻̿̈ẃ̷̹͐ṋ̴̟̂ ̶̫̬̓b̷͉̑ͅe̶͇͒t̸̫͕͆̔t̸̻̲̃͝e̵͇͚̅r̸̛͉ ̶͖̎t̶͓̀h̸̨̥͑a̶̹͗͝n̶̤͐ ̴̘̅͝t̶̢̍͆o̸͓͛̑ ̴̧̬̃d̵̺̒̉e̴̼̒n̴̝̬͗̉y̸̪̖̚ ̴͔̿͑m̷̹͝ȩ̴͎̈́͊ ̷̼̬̏m̴͓͝y̷̯͆̇ ̸̘̻̑͑ȧ̷͎̱̀p̴̦̌̐p̶̝͇̄e̵̗̎̒a̸͈͕̚r̶͓̍̿a̷̲͝ń̷̯́c̶͕͓͊͘e̶͔͕̎͝ ̶̝̀ŏ̴̠͋ͅn̴̪͆̅ ̴͔̽͜t̷͙̔ḩ̶̻͂͐e̴̡̬͑ ̵̧͓̅̋c̷̭͊̃h̷̙̒a̶̠̍͐n̶̺̼͛̕n̵̰͛͛ẽ̴̻l̶͖̖̐,̶̝͌ ̵͖̘͗b̶̘́o̴͑ͅy̸̹̚.̸̩̃ ̸͙̈́H̶̢̀a̵͔̍͌l̴̲͆͌l̷̤͝ǫ̵̽̌ͅw̸̨̘̆e̶̘͎̾e̶̟̕n̸͔̓ ̴̼̞͂̀i̷̟̓̿ş̴̏̊ ̴̤͂͂m̸͙̔ͅy̵̼̪͌̋ ̶̡̀͐d̶̜̀̀ä̵͉̯́y̴̩͍̔.̷̫̘̉͠”

Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing and next to the anger and fear another emotion emerged. Amusement.

“You’re mad because you didn’t have a video this year? Are you serious, Anti?!”

“Ÿ̶̭̼Ĕ̷͙S̷̼͋̒”

As the Ego screamed his answer all the electronics in the hotel room turned on and off in a rapid succession.

“It’s my channel! You’re a pest that somehow infiltrated my life. You don’t have any say in it.”

“T̷̹̑̿h̵̝̗̿e̸͇̟͝ẙ̵̮̥͠ ̴̹͓̚l̸̖̿͜ǫ̴̫̎v̴̥̜̀e̵̹͐̀ ̸̭̳̉m̵͈͕̚e̵̩͠,” Anti whispered. “A̶̱̺̽͒n̴̫̺̓̆d̸̺̏͒ ̵̖̾t̴̹́̈́h̴̙̔͠e̴̛͚͇ẙ̸̫͘ ̷̬͍̍͠ẅ̷̻́i̷̞̮͘l̶͕̈́̍l̸̘̄̈ ̶̞̬̾̾b̸̺̎̑ė̶̩̄ ̵̡̭̐̎p̷̻̬̔̓û̸̡̫̔n̵̦̑i̴̦̖̎ş̷̼̕h̶͒͜͝e̴̬̐d̶͎̓̃ ̷̼̪͝f̸̛̪̋o̶͓̒̎r̴̞͛́ ̵̠͋f̴͕̆o̴̩̕r̸̹̐̚ġ̴͔̎ȩ̷̿t̵̪̝̓̆ṱ̷͛í̴̗n̷͛͝ͅg̶͈͖͝ ̷͔̼̽a̸̞̓b̶̰̫̃͋õ̷̗̭û̷̖̽t̸̪͖̋ ̵̦̓m̴̥͂ĕ̷̳̼ ̵͈͋f̶͚̈́̑o̶͓̠͒r̵͖̬͐̕ ̷͙̝̈́m̸͔͆̐ó̶̧̻s̸̡̤͆̒ẗ̷̛̯́ ̴͎̒o̷̘̅̚f̶̪̍ ̷͋͠ͅṱ̷̢̊̂h̶̺̅͌e̶͈͛̌ ̶̹̳͌͐y̴̛̺̫e̸̮̞̓͒ả̶͎͍͘r̵̭̹͝.̴̩̂͝”

“You won’t hurt anyone,” Jack argued and walked closer to the flickering TV.

As the words left his mouth, he felt like something detached within him. It was a pain that he couldn’t quite explain. He left empty somehow. Images started flashing in front of his eyes of his Egos being attackedand locked away. They had been either possessed or dragged away by Anti. How could he not have noticed their absences before?

Right. He had tried to focus more on having a positive mental attitude and he had tried to push away the Egos, all of them, for a while to focus on himself. He had wanted to be in control at all times but now that he was reminded of them, he felt like he was missing a part of himself.

“Ŕ̶̦̀ȅ̸͔͝m̵̝̆̓ė̸̲̉m̸͈̖̓b̴̤̪̔̀ȩ̴̈́̐r̵̳̍ ̸͔͈̂ň̴̨͠o̷͉͆w̸̤̅̎͜ ̵̆̅ͅd̷͇̀̀ö̷̰́ ̸̳͒y̸̘̿o̶͇͒̚ṵ̸̾?̶̲̓” Anti snickered.

“What did you do to them?” Jack demanded to know with his hands balling into fists.

“T̷̩̿̒h̷̦̔̔ë̷̪́͊ ̴̻͕̌͗m̶͕̉̔u̶̩͊͠ṭ̶̋ĕ̶̪̘͆,̸̧̑ͅ ̸̩̥͆͝t̸̻͇̆̌h̴̡̝͂e̵͔̓͘ ̸̳͙̌ȁ̴̪͝l̶͔̎c̵̠̒͂ͅõ̵̞̻̎ĥ̵̳o̷̰̹̚͝l̵̲̒̕i̶̞̦̓ć̸͖ ̴̺̝͒a̷̤̓̀ǹ̷̰d̴̹̍ ̶̟̰͊t̸̬̟͗͠h̵͍̑ȩ̸̘͠ ̴͕͛̓d̶̤͆ȯ̴̮ć̵͇̤t̷̖̅̓o̸̤̾r̸͓̒̈́ ̵̺͎̎̈́ẅ̷͔́e̸͇̝̓r̴̛̲̮e̸̱̎ ̷͕̓ö̶̺́ͅn̸͔̘̊̕l̴̙̑ỳ̷̢͍ ̶̖̮̎t̴͚͊ḫ̵̦͘̕e̶̻͇͆̈́ ̷̩͌s̶̘̑̂ẗ̵̩̹́a̶̱̿̕r̷͚͍͒t̵̻̍̕.̵͈͆̓ ̷̱̈I̶͈͔͒’̵̳̍m̶̱̕ ̴͖̕c̵͙̯̋̈o̴̪̞͛͝ḿ̵̢í̸̻̔͜n̵̙̪͌g̸͆́͜ ̵̝̅f̶̢̳̄̈́ó̶͍͖̃r̷̞̗̉͗ ̵̛̗̟a̷̯̳͆͘l̴̲͗l̸̺̗̊ ̴͖͂ȏ̶̺̉f̷̛̻̖͘ ̷̐̀͜ṱ̷̕ḥ̴͍̂é̶̛͈m̶̕ͅ.̸̬̝́̀ ̵̬̜̄͗Ă̶̞͙̕l̸̦̄ḷ̵͍́͝ ̴̫͑͝o̶̬̗͊͛f̸̭̮̀ ̷̲̿y̶̳͛̿ͅȯ̷̤̞̅ũ̵̳̤̐.̵̭̂̕ ̸͖͑͝Ś̵͙̏h̶̲̀ȯ̷̤͠ů̷̜̥l̵̺̞͊̕d̷͇͐̂ ̵̫̓͌I̷͈͘ ̴̨̖̇t̷͖͚̑ä̷̰́k̵̮̏ĕ̴̠ ̸̢̔t̷̤͑̀h̵̬̔̐ȇ̵̳̥ ̷̡̙̏̈m̵̯̅͊a̶͈̗̍̕g̴͖̋i̶̝͖̍͆ċ̸̟̮̈i̴̟͐a̴̙͕̚̚n̵̝̪̈́͘ ̶̭͛̈́ñ̷̹͙e̷̟͎̅x̵̬̫̒̚t̴͔͌͝?̴̹͚̎́ ̶͚͒̓O̵̠͛r̸̠̐̋ ̵̦͊t̸̟̳̆̀ḥ̴̍̕e̴̠̘͒ ̶͕̒f̴̼̈́̂à̴̗̩̉i̷̱͓͛l̶̺̀e̴̞͊d̵͔͐ ̷̺̓̀h̴͚̅̂e̶̙̅̓ṛ̸̛̤̃ö̴̼̰́̚?̸̩͙́”

Jack felt a surge of protectiveness that he didn’t know he would be able to feel for his Egos.

“You’ll touch none of them,” Jack growled out and fear was pushed completely aside to make room for red hot anger.

It only seemed to spur Anti on even more. He threw his head back, giving Jack a full view of his slashed up neck. When he stopped laughing his eyes had gone completely black again and Jack suppressed a shiver.

“Ŷ̷̢̱͝o̴̺̎̌u̸̳͐̔ ̶̗̔s̸̙͌t̶͉͋i̵̬̣̅̿l̶̖̒̂l̷̬͙͊͝ ̷̮̒̀ͅd̷̪̎̊ͅo̴̼̅n̵͚̖͒’̶̻̌́t̴̖̂͝ ̴͈̦̈́g̷̘̣̀e̸̡̔̿t̴̡̥͋ ̶͙͑i̸̺͋̃t̸̲͍̎.̵̗̽̉ ̵͎̜͑̍Ť̶̩͓͗h̵̟́e̷̻̒͊r̶̡̡̈ẹ̷̝͐’̶̯̀̂s̴̫̖͐ ̵̞͊n̷̯̆̆͜ọ̸͉́͘ ̴̮̻̒̓ţ̸̄̓h̸̞̦̀e̶̘͒ṃ̸́.̴̘̾̈́ ̷̭̂̽O̵̩̠͌̄n̴͔͖̚l̴̥̑̽y̶̹̖͘ ̶̡͈̒̓ÿ̷͍ọ̵̰̀͗u̴͎͈͆.̷̝̦͠ ̷̡͍̒͝T̷̩̏̔h̴͓͗e̵̟͘ỷ̶̭͚’̵͈̍̃r̴̨̽e̵̘̐ ̶̧̜̾a̶̺̿͗ḷ̷̝̉l̴͍̽ ̶̣̜́̌p̷̤̀͒ā̵͓̙r̸̺͐t̶̝̃̕ ̶̼͈̇̔o̷͙̬̓͘f̷̦͖̒̕ ̶̤͖̌͗ý̴̧ŏ̵̠͓̃ù̷̱͍̽ ̴͍̠̇̇ą̴̂͊n̶͂̀͜d̸̢́͠ ̸̡̒̿y̶̟͔̚ơ̸̺̻u̶͔̽͘’̴̹͛ȓ̸͍̔e̵̤̣̓̈́ ̴͉̿͊t̵͇̓ḫ̸͕̏ê̵̪ ̴̃̃ͅo̵̝͊́n̴̬͋ḙ̷̖͛ ̷͍͓͌I̶̤̅̅’̴̛̯̈́m̶͓̉͒ ̴̺̚ĉ̴̮̩͝ó̷͈m̶͚͔̓̀i̷̦͝n̶̰̋̈́ĝ̵̝̰ ̷̺̈́͌f̷̛̥͕̓o̸̧̢̓r̷̝̉,̶̦͆” Anti said menacingly and his voice dropped towards the end. A threat and a promise rolled into one.

“If they’re a part of me, then so are you,” Jack countered, as he was a mix of curious and confused about the turn the conversation had taken.

“

M̷̥̈́e̷̺̦͑?̷̲̇͒ ̷̞͒̒Ŏ̷̬͈̚h̵͚̏̕,̶̦̅͠ ̵̢̼͐́y̷̞͝o̵͈͇͂̅u̷̬͌ ̸͓͋͋c̵̱͖̿̉ȍ̷͕u̴̥͌́l̴̦̈͝ḓ̷̈́n̷͔̉’̶̙̔̒t̵̥̜̉ ̶̼̽b̶͍̮̏e̴͉̟̓ ̴̘̭̽m̷̙͝o̵͎̯̊r̸̜̬̒ę̷̽ ̵͍̪͌w̸͎̱̿̈r̸̥̓̇ö̷̞n̷͌̃ͅg̴̡̯͐͠.̶͍̭͊͠ ̵̧̛̪͋T̵̻͋h̵̪̀͝e̷̖̽y̸͔̋̕’̴͍̐ŕ̸̼̯e̵̡͛͜ ̶̪̔͑ẙ̷͎̹͗o̸̖̫̒u̶̩̠̽̈́ ̴̨͔̿b̸͔̦̑̋e̶̯͗̑ͅc̶̲̻̍a̶̠̚ü̷̺͝s̶̭͔̐̍e̷̯͒̒ ̷̫͗̋y̶̝͝ơ̵͎͙͊ù̸̺͆ ̶̲͙́͑m̷͈̥͠a̶̬͎̔d̶̰͑ē̸̲̝͝ ̵̗̯͆̑t̴͙͑͗ḣ̸̙̝ë̷̲͎́͐m̵̯̜̂̀ ̶̢͎͝l̸̯̈́ì̶̤̳̚k̴̫̭̑ë̴̫́ ̴͚̯͂y̵̻͊o̸͚͐ṷ̶̏r̶͍̋̆ș̶͓̆ẹ̸̉l̶̪̑f̷̠͂.̸͈͍̈́ ̴̬͎͑͂

 

̶̡̨̔͠T̶̨͇̓͝h̴̢͕̓͝e̸͉̊ ̶͖̩̎̇h̶̭̉̈è̷͈r̵͕̽͒o̸̥͙̽ ̷̥̭̋̚t̵̥̲̊̔h̷̤̎a̶̖̒t̶̝̄ ̴̤̦̒͝s̷̗̖͝t̸̰̮͒r̶̰͐̍u̴̞̇̿ĝ̸̹͝g̶̨̰͆̌l̵͚͓̊́è̵̮̙s̷͈̆͘ ̴̳̥̇̃w̵̯̕i̴̺̊t̸͈͘h̴̬͔͑ ̴͓̐͒s̸̳͂̓e̴̩̿l̷͕̾̏f̴̨̹̋̈-̶̽̽ͅe̴̛͔͗s̸̤͊ṫ̶͚̔e̶̻͠e̶̘̐́m̵͛͜͜ ̵̰͊ì̸̤s̶̥̑͝ͅs̷̺͍̑u̶̗͕̿́ẽ̶̛̥̳s̴̡͎̚.̴̡͖̉ ̷͚̗͗

 

̴̦̐̕Ť̸̢̹̀h̷̛̩͈̐e̴̲̳̿͌ ̴͖͝è̷̬͈̉n̶̫̅̇t̵͍͍̅h̷̙̫̽ǘ̴̪ś̶͕͉̆i̵̺͒͠a̸̘̮̒s̸̲̽̐t̸̟̞̂͘ḭ̶̹̃̍ċ̶̼͎͆ ̶͇̃̌b̸̡͎́́u̸̧̪̒͝t̶̥̆̕ͅ ̴̧̫̀͊h̷̺̾ǒ̵̟p̸̖̃e̶͇͛̐l̵̻͋ē̵̟s̸̞̪͆͝s̴̻̣̊͝ ̴̢̨͒m̵̡̛͘a̶͎̝̓ḡ̶̗͑ȋ̵̙̱c̷̲͖͊i̷̭̙̔̔a̶͕͐͂n̵̛͈̚͜.̵̝̞̿̇

 

̶͓̃T̶̮̂h̷̘̃e̴͎͑̃ ̸̲͆ͅo̷̮̒͝v̴̢̘̒è̶̬̓r̵̮̠̽c̷̘̝͑̋o̶̢̟̊̈ǹ̴͖͊f̷̩̥̋ĭ̵͎̭̽d̵͖̙̉e̸͖̊̈n̵̦̞̋t̷͓̜̂̐ ̷̳̐d̸̲̈́͜ỏ̵͉̝̆c̸̰̈̀t̵̛̮̾ò̶̱̾ṙ̴̝̅ ̵̣̾̈́t̷͙̞͐h̸͕͍͛͆ạ̵̯̀t̶̠̾ ̷̯̞̄c̴̟̿̿à̷͕̩n̶̬̲̓͌’̸͈̝́̚t̴̳͒ ̸̡̚s̸̗̼̆͑a̵̭̖̋v̴̭͇̑̌e̶̗̱̾͐ ̷̻͆́e̶̛̜̳̎v̸̹̲̈́̇ẻ̸͙́͜ṟ̸̑y̷̳̎ọ̸͗n̶̗͖̊e̵̳̠̒͑.̸̛̮

 

̵̤̲͝T̴̳̆́h̸̰̄ë̸̦̺́ ̶̳͚̒̃u̵͙̰͛ț̴͚̾ť̵̜̭̃e̵̡͎̊̒r̷̖̕l̶̪̘̒͐y̷̺̳̎͊ ̵̤̀d̴̛̮ë̸̦́f̴̧̭̽ḛ̸̮͌n̸̲̆̀c̸̼̅̆ẻ̸̦̺l̸̞͊̅è̵̞s̵̟̟͊͆s̴̢͘ ̴̝̉m̶̪̐ų̴̲͒̎t̵̛̹̯ȇ̴̟.̷̳͐ ̶̦̆

 

̴͚̈́A̷̬͔͌ ̸̬̱̿̒c̶̃̾͜a̸̼̒s̸̯̞͝t̷̎́ͅ ̴͓̦̇̕o̸̝̟̍f̴̙͇̈́͝ ̷̬̳̾m̶̲̤̀̈i̴̭̾͗s̸̜͇̅͒f̶̢̏i̶̠̥͌͝t̵̯̓͠ş̵̺͌͒.̴͙͗̇ ̷͇̄W̸̯͝ě̷̪͜a̷̛͙̕k̸̺̀ ̸̻͈̉ạ̶̔̀n̵͖̆͂d̶̢̅ ̷̳̫́f̸̣̣̒͝l̸̫̰̔a̵̙̾͝w̷̤̙͋̓e̷̟̽d̷̝͒́ ̵͖̙̆̀l̶̰̞͝ḯ̴̢͓k̵̖̉͛ḛ̷͉̈́͝ ̴̱̲̀y̸̠̰̽̑ò̵̧͈̈ú̸̦.̴̺̕

”

Jack’s heart was racing and he was panicking quite a bit by now. He had never had any of his Egos described like that before and it left him feeling deeply unsettled, which was undoubtedly Anti’s goal.

“Y̶͎̖̐o̴̬͗ṷ̷͇̋͝ ̷̰̟͋h̷̗͑i̶̲̚d̷͇͊e̷͚͒ ̸̝̾͝ḅ̷̦̑̑e̵̮͋h̷͔͛͛i̶̘͋ṉ̴́̉ď̷̨̺ ̶̨̔͠ͅy̷̡͎̍ö̴̗́͗ũ̵̧̬͋r̵̪̆ ̷̮̔̈P̴͇̈M̷͕̈́̉A̶̠̍̚,” Anti said and he spit out the phrase like it was acid, “b̸̩͚̓u̸̩͆͊t̴̬̣̑̎ ̵̡̈͜I̴̡͍͒’̸̙͘m̶̙̈́ͅ ̵̪̞̉̍ċ̸̫͉o̸͎̮͝ń̸̼ś̷̼̰̌u̴͈͘m̸̯̬͑i̷͗͜n̶͙͊g̴̘̒͛ ̶͕̓y̴̪͍̎̕o̶̥̤͐ư̸͙ ̷̪̐̚b̵̲́̾ì̷̤t̵̰̒ ̵̏̚ͅb̶̯̼̌̿y̶̯̏͠ ̷̙̒̇b̵̛̻̥̍i̶̪̜̍̈́t̸̨̮̿.̸̲̪̿̓ ̵̡̤̆̅Ÿ̴͖͙̾ọ̶͔̑u̴͔̺̓ ̶̰̫̒͑w̵͈̍o̷̪̒͒n̶̹̋’̶͕̒͌ṫ̷̼̈́ ̸̦̈́b̷̜̬̊e̷̻̝̔ ̸̝̌͊ả̸͍b̴̤́́l̴̟̬̆ë̴̡̘́͑ ̸̥̦́̅t̸̹͛̊ö̵̢́ ̵͈͂p̵̾̈́͜u̷͖͒s̸̢̅̒h̶̡͍̑ ̴̡̩̉̋m̴̛̖ė̸̱ ̸̼̌ŏ̵̩̜̈́ư̶̞̦̈́t̵̫͠ ̸̲̇̈a̵͎̞͆̕g̸͙͂ả̸̧̬ị̸̑͂ń̴̢.”

“If I didn’t make you, then what the hell are you?” Jack yelled at the screen.

He had said online that Anti was as much the community’s creation as it was his own. It had been a nice spin to the whole thing and it wasn’t entirely untrue. His community had only started talking about a dark version of Jack because of certain disturbing thumbnails or the odd comment in a video. Those things had all been Anti himself. A little word here and there had been the first thing that Anti had been able to do, just like the other Egos. When Jack had been editing thumbnails he tended to switch his brain off and just go with the flow. He had been vulnerable by being distracted and Anti might have been able to wield his hand.

“Y̷͇̠̋o̵̪͇͆u̵̱͙̓’̵̫̕r̵̠̤̂e̸̪͐͆ ̶̥̍s̸̝̱͗͑t̴̟͌i̷̛̭͎̓l̶̹̍͜͝l̷͉̏ ̶̲͕͂t̷͈̫̍̇ö̴̹́̑o̵̪̥̅ ̴͇̜͊̄s̴̗̭̽̽c̴̰̰̾͘a̵̱͠r̷̒ͅe̴̢̗͆d̷͇̀ ̸̞̀̐ṫ̴̻͝o̷̗̠͋̄ ̶̳̠͌̃f̶̩͗͐ȧ̷̞ĉ̸̙e̴̯͛̽ ̶̯̰͝ỳ̷̦o̷͓͎̎u̸͕̍r̷̬̜̈̈́ ̶̈́ͅd̴̳͔̆e̸̼̊ṃ̶̱̌o̷̩̓n̸̛͖s̷̤͇̃̿,” Anti replied cryptically.

“What the fuck are you talking about, shithead?”

“Ẅ̴̰e̷̻̪͋á̴͖̂k̶̪͆̆l̵̝͚̂ỉ̶͓̰̋n̸̯̑g̵͚̊,” Anti shot back. “A̷͚͋͆n̷̮̅d̶̢̆ ̵̧̊͂ạ̴̡͂ ̸̧́̔d̷͈̂ṳ̴̞͒̿m̷̞̒̀b̸̖͆ ̸̯͑ó̴̧͝n̴̡̍̃ẹ̷̢̒ ̶͇̂̔a̶̖͓̒t̸͉̫̂ ̷̱͎͛͠t̶̢͐h̵̹̃à̷̟͝t̴̜̐̓.̵̼̎ ̸̳̼̾̈Y̷̙̊̑o̵̭͒͜ů̸̝ ̵̺͖̑̓d̸̢̔î̷̝̿d̸̻͇̆n̸͔̯̊͝’̷͇̎͠ṱ̷͑̕ ̶͉͕͗̚m̴̱͝a̶̧͕̍̈́k̸̗͈̆ę̴̦̒̋ ̶̦͓̉͘m̴̲̎̇e̴̥͋͜ ̶̦̥̃b̴̥͉̅͝ù̴̲̃ͅt̸̞̂ ̵̠̳̓̚Ȉ̸̩̚ ̵̱͗w̵͘ͅa̶̤͆̓s̶̖̀̿͜ ̴̥́̀s̷͇͋t̸̘̏ȋ̷̖̥̏ĺ̵̗͈̄ĺ̴͚ ̷̩͗̕b̸͎͑o̶͓͊̿r̴̩͑͗n̵̮̈̆ ̷̭̭̈f̵͙̂r̶̮̱̄̋o̸͖̜͐m̷̝͛ ̸̺̓͝s̵̡̞̽̇õ̵͖ṃ̸̇͘ë̴͎͖́̆t̶͍̠̔̎ḩ̸̑̚i̷̩͂n̶̝̒g̵͉͍̈́.̷̟̉ ̵̡̍

Y̵͉̐o̵͎͆̉ų̴̫̑̏ ̶̨̏̊ͅŵ̵͎̜è̷̯͓̔r̶̮̐̕ḙ̵̗̒͝ ̷̡͘m̷̳̅͜͠ì̶̺s̷̜͎̒è̷̜͕̈r̶̨̛͓̾ä̶̗́b̷͎̐l̵͖̄e̸̝̊.̷̭̣̈́ ̶̱̄̇

Y̶̝͑ỏ̶̯̉u̴̱̎̉ ̴͍̻̓̅ẉ̷͉͑͋ë̷̜̝́͠r̸͚̗̚ē̸̟ ̶̮͂̈ḽ̵̀͝ô̵̠͛s̷̻͒t̸̩̂.̴̟̄ ̷͈͗̈́

Ý̶̧̑ö̸̱̲́͝u̸͓̱̎̅ ̴̤̜̀w̷͎̮̐ë̸̢̳̓r̸̦͙̾e̸͓̞̅͂ ̶͙̳̀d̵̙̃e̵̲̹͛̈́p̷̜̑͠r̷̩̒ḙ̶͌s̴̜͎̍s̸̘͉͗͆e̵̻̼͆̚ḋ̶̫.”

And then it finally clicked in Jack’s brain, even if he still had trouble believing it. Anti wasn’t wrong but those things had happened a long time ago, back when he started his YouTube channel almost six years ago. It had been a different time and he had been desperately trying to clutch onto anything that gave him purpose and joy.

Could Anti really have been born from his depression? A dark void.

The depression he had refused to acknowledge for years until he finally started therapy and he started looking after his mental health a bit more.

“Y̴̺̤͊̿ò̴̢͝ṷ̴̲͋̈’̸̨̱̔r̷̞̐̕ͅẹ̴͒ ̴̱̏̐a̵̡̱̽ ̷͔̱͒͆l̴͚̬̽̋į̶̈́̒e̵̯̐,̷̠̱̈́̈́ ̷̻͓̀͠J̷̫͈̐a̸̗͈̚c̴̖͛͘ͅǩ̸͕,̶̛̰ ̷̛̘̈́ỏ̴̭r̴̞͆͊ ̵̩͓͂S̵̯͝e̷͓̋̕ͅą̷͗n̶̠͗̽,̴̢̟̏̉ ̶̧̹̾̋o̴͎̮͊͐r̵͎͎̀ ̸͍̆w̴͍̣͋͗h̵̨͓͝a̴̤̩̾̐t̶̩͂ė̴̦̲͂v̷̟̟̅ę̷͎̉̓r̴̝̒͒͜ ̷̨̰̆n̸͚̿͐ȁ̶̘͠m̷̞̽ë̴̞́ ̴̢̨̈́y̷̥̺̕o̵̜̤̽u̶̳͆̕ ̶͙̜̓́ç̷͐h̶̬̩̐o̴̝͝o̴͔̿̃s̸͕̚͜ë̶̩́.̵̪͊ͅ ̷͍͇͂͗T̴͔̀h̸̥͙͝e̴̺͗̅ ̸̼̅̽m̴̡̥̈́͝ŏ̸̤͍͠s̴̤̄t̷̻͚̅͋ ̵̗͌͠ẹ̵̲̊ń̸͓̺̊ẹ̸̃r̵̜̾̔g̷̝̍e̴͖̲̋t̸͚̻̐́i̶̮̋c̶͇̘͌͛ ̴͓̬̊g̵̙͑͘a̶͓̐m̵͙͔̽͑i̷̺̠̋̕n̸̞͎̓́g̸̦̲̈́͆ ̷̥̲̐c̶͙̩̃ỏ̷̫͠m̷̲̦͝m̴̗̱̅̇ẽ̸͍̗n̵̘̋͐t̷̞̓a̸͓̬͒t̵̪̐̈o̴̤̦͘r̴͖̤̓̕?̸̙́͝ ̴̨̄A̷͈̚l̶̡͆̅w̷͎͗a̷̹̐y̴̛̤̿ŝ̴͚̳ ̶͈̟͊h̵̲̑̈a̸͓̺̓p̸̨̔͘p̸̡͠y̵̨̐̑ ̸̪͖̂͐a̴͚͑n̷̳̘͋d̸̞̘̃̋ ̸̧̓̽h̷̯̏̒ȉ̷͈͝g̷̘̔̌h̷̜́̽ ̶͖̣̈́ė̶̝̚ͅn̵͚̞̈́̀ḙ̴̤̑̇r̴̳̟̾̈g̵͇̝̈́̃y̷̡̗͑?̷͕͋̄ ̵̼̥͋͠Ỹ̶̜o̸̢̤̓ṵ̴̳̇ ̸̰̪̈́w̷̡̭̏e̵̳̻̋ṟ̷̥̇̌e̴̳̤̐̔ ̵̬͎̅̚l̷̡̨̄ý̷̡î̵̺͛n̷̤̠͒g̶̻̀ ̴̄͜t̸̗́o̵̼̕ ̸̗́̆è̸̩̱v̶̛̞̆ẻ̶͉̚r̶̢̘̈́y̶̳̿o̷̦͐͝n̸̰͌̂ë̶͕̳́ ̷̰̦͋f̵̥̦̍̈o̴͇̓̒r̴̖̕ ̸̪͙̂ś̶͍̤͠o̷̦͘ ̸̯̠̑l̸̖̽͋ó̸̲͕ñ̸̺̪̓g̷̙̀̂!̸̗̽”

“But I’m not doing that anymore!” Jack argued back. “I’ve been more honest and open and I’ve…” His voice trailed off. “You’re losing power, aren’t you? That’s why you’re taking the others!”

Anti roared and Jack almost jumped across the room. The lights were flickering again, on and off and if Jack had been epileptic then might have been thrown into a seizure.

“Ȋ̴͔͝’̴̜͚̿̏ṃ̷͂ ̵͉̓s̴̯̈́̌t̴͖̆̈r̸̻̈o̸̱͊n̸̗̈g̷̦͍̍͛e̸̡͌̿r̷͖̬̓͋ ̶̳̏t̶̢̂̈́h̶̜͓̐͑a̸̛̜n̶̲̟̈́ ̵̙̐e̸͓͐v̶̰͈͠ḙ̷̂ŕ̷̜͖.̶̡̖̾̃ ̷̡̙̉Ỳ̵̖̾ọ̵̟͌ủ̵͍͑ ̶̹͛c̷̪͖͝a̴͎͘ṋ̸̡̊͆’̶̰̊̍ͅt̴̼́ ̷̭̗̓̽ğ̶̨̗͊ē̶͖t̶͛͜ ̴̤͌̍r̸̭̰̅̅i̶̻̦̊d̷͉͆ ̷̣̀o̶̯͔̔f̸͓̘̂ ̵̨͎͗m̶̢͎̑͋e̵̬͑,” Anti said, more controlled and calculated now after his outburst but Jack had seen the small moment of weakness and he wouldn’t let down.

It wasn’t like Anti had ever given him a break since he had come into existence.

“You’re not. Positive Mental Attitude is working. I’m getting better. Healthier. The break from my channel-“

“W̴̥̽ḧ̶̘́e̸̛̖̕r̵̠̚e̶̯̲̍ ̶̨̆̕y̶͎̿̃o̸̮͑́ú̸̞͇ ̴̻̪̔l̸̜̻̍̎ẹ̸̥̍t̸̘̮̾͝ ̷̪͌ë̶̘͓́v̸̯̥̇e̴̡͗͝r̴̟̄͊y̴̙͒ͅȫ̴̭̩n̷̩̥̿ẽ̴̦̅ ̸̬̀d̴̫̿ŏ̷͖͝w̵̹͔̄̕ǹ̵̡̬̓ ̸͇̍b̸͉͕̊͆e̶̛͇͒č̵̡̂ã̸̧̩û̸͚ș̸͖́̓é̷̠̟ ̶̤̰͒̌y̷̯͂ȏ̷͉͋u̸͉̠͑ ̶̥͆ẃ̷̫́e̴̱̪͒̄ŗ̵́̈ḛ̶̌ ̵̖̽t̷̒͜o̷̱̽̕ͅo̶͈̊̓ ̶̳̩́w̷̝͗e̵͇͎͋̃a̴̼̟͐͊ḱ̷͎ ̸̡̪̈́̓t̷̫̘̂ò̵̢͇ ̵̪͆̀k̵͈͓̏̚e̷̥̯̓͝ė̴̢p̸̨̘͌ ̴̼̿̐u̸͖̾̅p̵̭̪̈́ ̷̛̙̗w̴̲͠i̷͈̳͘ţ̸̏͝h̸͕̆͛ ̴̻̊͂t̴̩̚h̷͙́͜e̴̡̠͛ ̷̺̝̇s̶͍̿c̷͉͚̔͝h̵͈̎̄͜ę̸̆d̵͓̓u̸͔͝l̴̺̿e̸͇͑̈́ ̸͍̦̋y̵̺͐o̷̰͙̊̈́u̵̪̐ ̸̰̌p̵̱̐r̴̥̋͐o̸͆͜m̴̧̑͘i̴̜͇͘͝s̷̻͑̆ë̷̼͙́d̴͉̈́́ ̷̝̽ţ̷̗̑́h̵̪͘͠e̷̡̚m̵̤̓̀͜!̶͇̅ ̴̫̺̊͛E̸̩͝v̴̘̓ḛ̷̦̉̇n̶̢̏ ̶͖̏n̷̺̰͒o̵̗̝̾w̶̞̼͋,̵̬͝ ̴͕̇͐y̸̝̓o̸̜̎u̴͖̎’̵̭̀͜ȑ̷̡͚̕e̵̪͙̍ ̶̺͌m̵̡̯̋i̴̪̾̎ṡ̸͕s̶̘͆í̷͕n̵̫̚ĝ̶͠ͅ ̴͇̉́d̴̝͔́̾ă̸̭͗y̷̧͇̓͝ş̷͂ ̷̰̅͜a̴͚̾̊n̷̯̒d̷͎̓͘ ̸̑́ͅu̸̪̐̽p̶̮͍̽l̸͓͎͛̿o̴͙͊̌ǎ̸̤̪̂d̷̬̬͛͘ì̸̗͉n̸̪̺̉̿g̴͙̃͝ ̴̛̱̖l̸̡̞̎ȇ̶̩͉s̶̱͑͝s̸̤̉͜.̴̱̑ ̷̯͇̓̍Y̴̟̕͜o̶̦̐ȗ̷̗̭͑’̸̥͛͝r̸̻͘e̵̦̥̋ ̵̨̋f̷̩̠́̓á̷̛̗̯ḭ̶͊ľ̴̟́ị̸͈̐n̶̼̦̾̄g̸̰̑̂͜ ̵͕͛̒ǎ̶̩n̶͓̅͐d̶̟̩̈́ ̶̙̔t̴͚̚h̶̫͇̒͗é̷̱̋y̵̟͝ ̸̞̂̕w̴̖̟̎í̴̘l̸̘̏̇l̴̻̕ ̷̨̱̀a̵͉͈͌̽l̶͍͖̈l̶̩͖̈̿ ̶̝̓ļ̷̆e̴̟̊a̵̮͐v̷̡̮͒͒ḙ̵̍̍ ̸̨͆̆y̵͙̌̊o̷͇͂̕ŭ̸̘̳.̶͖̋”

The words cut into Jack and he tried to brush them off. They weren’t new. It was something he had thought to himself before and he was now wondering if that had also been Anti whispering into his subconscious. It still hurt but if Jack had learnt one thing in the past year it was that it was important to keep fighting. You should never give up. Things would turn around. They would become better again.

Some days the world would still knock you down and having a positive attitude wouldn’t magically solve things but it was important to still find reasons to get back on your feet. Even if the fall had made you feel weak and tired. You had to get up.

And each time you did it, you got more experience at tackling it and you got just a little bit stronger.

“I’m not letting anyone down.  It’s okay to take a break. I needed it and that’s-“

“Ẁ̸̻͑e̷͇͖̿á̴̮̇͜k̵͇̹͘!” Anti shrieked.

“No, it’s not weakness. It’s a source of strength. You say that Jackieboy Man is a failed hero because he’s afraid of failure but despite it he never gives up trying to save everyone. Mavin might not be good at doing magic but he doesn’t let that stop him from doing something he loves and if he keeps practicing then he will get better. Dr Schneeplestein is a good doctor and he saves dozens of lives more than he loses. Chase is struggling to be happy and fight his unhealthy coping mechanisms but he keeps trying to be better for those he loves. Jameson might seem naïve and defenceless to you but there’s a beauty in seeing the best in people. Their flaws do not make them weak, Anti. It’s the very things that make them strong.”

“Ÿ̴͉́o̶̼̝͌u̶͕̔’̶͍͉́r̶̛̺͖͒e̸̺̦͋͝ ̴͕̪́a̷͂͜ ̸͖̟͆͑p̸̟̗̎ä̶̼͘t̷̺̤̂͆h̷͈͝e̷̱̊͆t̷̟̫̎i̸̺͚̾̊c̸͈̰̃ ̴̼̻̎f̴̬̌ȍ̸̟̝ơ̴͚̹̑l̴̦̈́!̴̢̈́̊” Anti screamed, causing the lights in the room to flicker once more. “Y̶̞͛̚o̵͚̱̍u̶͚̭̎r̵̤̱͊ ̵̧͒̚f̷̨͇͐͌ụ̵͉͒͝c̸̫̓k̴̫̓i̴̗̋͠n̵̹̙̆ǵ̷̹̹ ̵͕̼̄ọ̵̃͒p̴͓̌̎t̴̬͘i̵͇͗m̵̠̔ḯ̸͇̻s̶̙̐m̴̠̣̈́̓ ̸͉̹̎͝w̸̥̣̌i̴̹̥̊ĺ̸̜̲̍ĺ̶̨͜ ̵̙̃͜n̴͇̕ỗ̷̭t̸͓̃͂ͅ ̷̛̙s̴̘̩̔́a̷̒͜v̷̦͛e̶̗̬͝ ̴̫̟͗̈ẏ̷̰̑o̷̰̒̕ủ̶̦̯.̸̞͊̾ ̷͕̋I̸̡̭̋ ̸̨̜̅w̷̱̐i̴̩̥̿͠l̴̜̂l̷̡͂ ̸̗̀́t̶̰͠a̴͈͑ͅk̷͉̟̅e̵̺̙̚ ̷̞̮͠b̵̤̏ā̴̱͙ç̴̖̂̄k̶͈͝ ̷̻̥̿ĉ̵̘͉o̸̩̩̽̏ñ̶͔ͅt̴̞̰͠r̸̔̌ͅŏ̴̝̉ļ̶͔͌͂.̸̖͖́̽ ̷̺̎̾I̴̿̅͜ ̶͚̺̈w̶̝͐͠ḯ̸̬l̴͇̔͊l̸̤͗̀ ̸̧̙́ě̶̦͍x̶̛̞͈p̸͍̩̒l̷̺̝͝͝ö̶̗̖͌į̸̲̃̍ṫ̵̫̖ ̵̹̯̃y̴̤̼͋ȍ̶͖̱ǔ̵̹͂r̴͚͒ ̸̦̌́è̷͚̖͘v̷̻̐̐ͅè̶̠͈͝r̵͉̐ỳ̷̦̏ ̴̩͍̔͘w̷̨͈̆̒e̵̙̬͠͝ā̷͎ḵ̷̊ň̸̢͜é̶̦s̷͙͋̒s̶̖̼̿́.̸̱͂ ̶͚̓̚Ỹ̷̢͇õ̶̘͕̀ú̵̢̘’̷̱̊̊l̴̻̤̆͊l̴̺̻͂̓ ̶̱̍̃f̵̣̅͋e̵͕͛e̷̟͂l̸̝͗ ̴̢͕̿ŵ̶̻o̵̧͜͝r̷̫͜͠ț̸̈̀ĥ̶̝̋ľ̶̰̭͛è̶̘s̸͉̋͘s̸̡̖͌ ̵̤͔̔a̵̩̤͌͛n̵͎͗̾d̵̲̀̓ ̸̰̒ŭ̴̼̮n̶͈͙̊͛l̸̩͆́ő̸̘̫̊v̷̝͠é̴̟͓̀d̷̢̬̆͝ ̸͍̪̈́ȁ̵̝̆g̵̡̯͂a̷̧͍͐i̷̫̅n̷̨̔.̸̟̻̃ ̷̝́͝E̵̛̝͈ḿ̶̹͇͑p̶̢̗͒t̵̜̊y̶̛̭ ̴̨̎à̶͕͛n̷͇̓d̵̩̼̈̾ ̶̭̽d̷̯͠i̷̟̭̿r̶̰̥̆ë̴̡̖́͐č̶̭͝ṯ̷̓̓i̶̳̿õ̷̟n̶͇͑ľ̵̩͝e̸͕̋́s̴͚̆͊s̴͍͋͒.̷̧̫̌͂”

“You’re part me too, Anti, whether you like it or not. I will not let rage and blood thirst rule my life.”

“Ȋ̴̝̫’̶͖̟͂m̶̝̈́̅ ̵̜̃̕ṋ̴̭͌ö̶̧͚t̷̪̍̈͜h̸͙̜̄i̵̧͆n̴̠͙̈́̊g̵̻̑͠ ̴̨͈̈l̷͖̃į̴̢̄k̴͕̪̎e̴̦̣̓ ̷̬̝̌̉y̵̹̺͛̓o̴͎͐́ù̴̳!̴̪̣̑̍”

As Anti spoke the words, the TV screen sparked and it went out but Jack knew the glitch hadn’t disappeared just yet. The air in the small hotel room was charged with electricity.

His homicidal giggle reverberated around the room once more.

“I̶̹̅̑ ̷̤͇́ẃ̸̼ͅi̷͙͑̎l̵̫̬͌̚l̷͖̳̐͋ ̴̨̼̅̆g̴̘͑̊e̶͖̜͐ẗ̷͙́ ̶̅͜ͅẙ̷̡̝̏o̴̮͋ȕ̴̼͕̌.̵̛͎͈̑ ̵̜̪̅̀W̷̘͐̚h̵̯̿e̷̬̐ṉ̷͐͝ ̷̹̗̈́ȳ̶̖̔o̵̙͆͘ū̸̫ ̶̰̮̐l̸̍ͅe̶͉͊̚à̸͈̝̽s̵̯̔͌t̶͇͛ ̸͙͗e̵͎̅̐x̴̮͓͆͘p̷͍̔e̴̯͌͗c̸͖̱̈t̵̠͊͂ ̶̰͉̑̑ỉ̷̤t̸̻̲́̕.̵̭̰͑ ̸̻͝I̶̝͌’̸̪̉͂l̷̡̺̄̋l̶͈̒ ̶̣̻͂b̷̤̈́̐e̵̡͙̅̋ ̶͙̻̓̚u̸͈͚͘n̷̟̐̐s̸̮̍̆ṯ̵̱͋͛ỏ̸̮̥̑p̵̻̭̐͘p̴͉̂̈́ȃ̸͖b̵̙̈́l̴̬̋ĕ̸̗.̵̣̇”

Jack was looking around the room, trying to locate where the sound was coming from and where Anti was but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he could have sworn that he felt something breathing down his neck.

A loud knock on the door made Jack yelp and he almost fell over as he jerked to the side. He eyed the door suspiciously but he took careful steps closer to it anyway.

He had never seen Anti out of his own body, expect for on footage after the fact. Anti’s glitch nature seemed that he was closely connected to technology but what if he was somehow able to properly manifest outside of Jack’s body?

He opened the door with baited breath and his heart hammering so hard that he could hardly hear anything else in his ears.

He jumped once more when he saw who was standing on the other side.

“Sorry, sir. We’ve had a noise complaint from your room. Sir… are you in distress?” the poor hotel staff member asked when he saw how Jack clutched at his chest and tried to calm his breathing.

It wasn’t Anti.

Jack cleared his throat. “I’m okay.”

Jack could have sworn that he heard Anti’s laughter come from someplace behind him, even if it was very faint. Jack put on a smile, apologized and promised to keep it down.

If only he could promise the same about Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise it’s a tad bit difficult to read Anti’s dialogue but I just couldn’t help myself from using the glitch text. So I’ve made a second chapter with the dialogue “uncorrupted”. I had a lot of fun writing this piece. It was one of those strikes of inspiration and then it just wouldn’t leave me alone. Obviously inspired by the fact we had a rather Anti absent Halloween this year, and so I wrote this to fill the void a bit. I also went to see the How Did We Get Here? Tour the day before Halloween, and I wanted to do something with Seán’s amazing closing monologue, so I incorporated it here. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated and you can also [reblog it on tumblr ](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/180213438240/no-holds-barred-on-hallows-eye-antisepticeye) if you'd like.


	2. Uncorrupted Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're unable to read the glitchy text, here's all the Anti dialogue in normal text.

Did you really think you could keep me away on Hallows Eve?

Did you forget?

You still remember it, don’t you? My knife spilling your blood? Your body slumping down? Lifeless?

I marked you. Even if you don’t see it all the time, you can still feel it.

You can’t get rid of me! I am **you**. You will loose this battle for control. It’s only a matter of time.

You should have known better than to deny me my appearance on the channel, _boy_. Halloween is my day.

YES!

They love me. And they will be punished for forgetting about me for most of the year.

Remember now, do you?

The mute, the alcoholic and the doctor were only the start. I’m coming for all of them. All of you. Should I take the magician next? Or the failed hero?

You still don’t get it. There’s no them. Only you. They’re all part of you and you’re the one I’m coming for.

Me? Oh, you couldn’t be more wrong. They’re you because you made them like yourself. The hero that struggles with self-esteem issues. The enthusiastic but hopeless magician; the overconfident doctor that can’t save everyone. The deadbeat dad who makes stupid games to distract himself. The utterly defenceless mute. A cast of misfits. Weak and flawed like _you._

You hide behind your PMA but I’m consuming you bit by bit. You won’t be able to push me out again.

You’re still too scared to face your demons.

Weakling. And a dumb one at that. You didn’t make me but I was still born from something. You were miserable. You were lost. You were depressed.

You’re a lie, Jack, or Sean, or whatever name you choose. The most energetic gaming commentator? Always happy and high energy? You were lying to everyone for so long!

I’m stronger than ever. You can’t get rid of me.

Where you let everyone down because you were too weak to keep up with the schedule you promised them! Even now, you’re missing days and uploading less. You’re failing and they will all leave you.

Weak!

You’re a pathetic fool! Your fucking optimism will not save you. I will take back control. I will exploit your every weakness. You’ll feel worthless and unloved again. Empty and directionless.

I’m nothing like you!

I will get you. When you least expect it. I’ll be unstoppable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, consider [reblogging it on tumblr ](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/180213438240/no-holds-barred-on-hallows-eye-antisepticeye)?


End file.
